Finais Felizes
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Dan não sentia falta do Upper East Side, mas no entanto ele sentia falta de Nate - future!fic - Dan/Nate


**Finais Felizes**

Dan não sentia falta do Upper East Side, se tinha algo que ele havia aprendido nos seus seis anos de convivência com os seus habitantes era que aquele era um ambiente tóxico e que pelo bem de sua sanidade e integridade o melhor que ele faria era ficar o mais longe possível dos Chuck Basses da vida. Mas no entanto Dan sentia falta de Nate Archibald.

O que ele achava um tanto idiota já que mesmo após se mudar para Boston Nate ainda era a pessoa com quem ele mais conversava, ele mandava uma cópia avançada de seus livros pelo correio para ele, links de qualquer página interessante que visse online, e algumas vezes por semana eles combinavam de jogar World of Warcraft a noite e na madrugada no mesmo Guild. E seu pai e a sua editora ainda era em Nova York então toda vez que ia para lá para compromissos ou reuniões familiares Dan ia encontrar Nate para um drink, mas mesmo assim não sentia como se fosse o suficiente por isso naquela visita quando Nate diz que vai abrir outra filial do Expector em Boston Dan quase pede ao bartender para abrir uma garrafa de champanhe, ele não faz isso, mas no entanto se oferece para pagar todos os drinks daquela noite.

**XXXXXX**

"Nate você não pode competir comigo no quesito quem teve a pior vida amorosa, você vai perder meu amigo." Dan diz tomando mais um gole.

"Claro que eu posso : Serena, Vanessa, Ivy, e é claro ser trocado por Blair Waldorf por Chuck Bass, nosso histórico amoroso é muito semelhante, e você não tem uma patente em sofrimento, apenas escreve melhor do que eu jamais poderia sobre isso"

"Certo. E falando nisso como Blair Bass está?"

"Se divorciando"

"Essa é o que a terceira vez em sete anos que eles fazem isso, certo ?"

"Sim, ela diz que vai durar dessa vez"

"Ela está mentindo"

"Quanta amargura em um coração tão jovem"

"Não é amargura, eu apenas estou sendo realista. E nós não somos tão jovens assim"

"Você ainda não fez nem trinta, e nem eu, nós ainda somos jovens sim, e os outros ainda podem te surpreender"

"Eu duvido" ele diz acenando para o bartender encher o seu copo com mais vodca de novo.

Nate sorri e ao ver isso Dan não consegue deixar de sorrir também.

**XXXXXX**

Não é como se Dan não tivesse notado Nate antes, era meio difícil não fazer isso quando o cara parecia um príncipe da Disney em carne e osso. Mas quando conheceu o outro rapaz isso só fazia com que ele se sentisse inseguro que Serena a qualquer momento decidisse correr para os braços dele. E após eles terem se tornado amigos aquilo era um pensamento que vinha rapidamente e segundos depois ia embora, quando a luz batia em seu rosto por um certo ângulo, ou quando ele sorria, ou ria como se fosse um garotinho quando o vencia no videogame, algo rápido e sem consequências, algo que ele conseguia ignorar. Mas quando após mais alguns drinks Nate trás os seus lábios para junto dos dele não é algo que ele possa ignorar, e após alguns segundos a mais naquele beijo é algo que ele não quer ignorar, pelo menos não naquele momento.

**XXXXXX**

Dan vai embora antes que Nate acorde, ele anda pelas ruas do local e pode ver garotas usando uniformes da Constance e garotos usando uniformes do St. Jude a caminho de suas respectivas escolas, ele sente um pouco de nostalgia.

**XXXXXX**

Eles se encontram para almoçar como já tinham combinado de fazer no dia anterior, por um momento parece que vai ocorrer um daqueles silêncios longos e desconfortáveis

"Sabe do jeito que o nosso grupinho sempre foi quanto a troca de casais eu na verdade estou surpreso que não tenha acontecido antes"

"E não é mais estranho do que da vez que você decidiu ficar com a Georgina do nada"

"Por favor não me lembre disso"

**XXXXXX**

Nate o acompanha até o aeroporto, eles não se beijam quando Dan embarca, mas no entanto fazem sexo no banheiro do lugar cerca de meia hora antes do avião decolar.

**XXXXXX**

Dan passa os próximos três meses esporadicamente xingando mentalmente o seu eu do passado diversas vezes por não ter pensado em ter uma relação de amigos com benefícios com Nate antes.

**XXXXXX**

"Eu te amo" Nate diz encostando sua cabeça contra o tórax de Dan.

"Eu sempre achei que orgasmos faziam com que as pessoas mentissem mais, agora eu tenho certeza"

"Eu não estou mentindo"

"Certo"

"Porque você acha que eu escolhi essa cidade para abrir um outro Expector ?"

"Porque a sua revista foi bem sucedida e aqui atualmente há um bom mercado editorial ?"

"Eu escolhi porque você mora aqui, okay ?"

"O que ?"

"Eu gosto de você, você é o meu melhor amigo, então eu gosto de ficar perto de você por mais tempo, não é algo tão complicado assim"

Dan não sabe o que dizer, e Nate decide não esperar que ele encontre as palavras certas, apenas se veste e vai embora.

**XXXXXX**

Não houveram ligações naquela semana, pelo menos não da parte de Nathaniel Archibald.

Dan ligou no primeiro dia, e também no terceiro e no quarto, o que ele considera um grande exemplo de autocontrole porque ele queria ter ligado todos os dias.

Ele tinha amigos em Boston, pessoas que tinham os mesmos gostos que ele em livros e em arte com quem ele podia ter longas conversas. E sexo era fácil de conseguir, ele era um autor jovem e moderadamente bem sucedido em uma cidade cheia de groupies literárias. Mas ele não queria apenas sexo ou amizade, era Nate que ele sentia falta.

Então após sete dias ele pega o avião para Nova York pela primeira vez em anos não por ter compromissos com a sua editora ou família mas sim porque ele queria estar na cidade de novo, ele queria estar perto de Nate.

É estranho, e novo, assustador e excitante porque ele sente em si algo que ele achava que estava morto há muito tempo, algo como esperança, algo como ser romântico de novo.

**XXXXXX**

Dan se pergunta se apaixonar-se por seus melhores amigos havia se tornado um hábito dele sem ele ter percebido, primeiro Vanessa, o que acabou desastrosamente; Depois Blair o que não só acabou desastrosamente mas o deixou destroçado por muito tempo após o fim de seu relacionamento. Se apaixonar por seus melhores amigos era o jeito mais fácil de perdê-los, mas por mais que analisasse ele não conseguia ver isso acontecendo com Nate, com Nate as coisas sempre haviam sido fáceis, Nate não faria joguinhos com ele, Nate não o destruiria. Porque Nate era uma boa pessoa, um bom amigo, e como Dan descobriria no futuro próximo um ótimo namorado.

**XXXXXX**

Para um escritor Dan tendia a usar palavras bem clichês as vezes, "Eu sinto muito por ser idiota", "Eu tenho problemas com compromisso" e é claro "Eu não quero te perder", e sabe essas coisas as vezes se tornam clichês por funcionarem bem, ou pelo menos elas funcionam com Nate o que era tudo que ele podia esperar.

Dessa vez a caminho de voltar para Boston no aeroporto Dan beija Nate antes de embarcar, mas eles ainda assim fazem sexo no banheiro do lugar cerca de meia hora antes do avião decolar.

**XXXXXX**

Demora quase um ano até que Nate se mude para Boston de vez, ou como Dan viria a se referir no futuro como o ano em que eles dominaram a arte de sexo online e de dormir em poltronas de aviões.

**XXXXXX**

Dan decide reescrever de novo o conto de um jovem de quinze anos que foi a uma festa em que não conhecia ninguém no Upper East Side ele fala de novo sobre esse jovem se encantando com olhos azuis e um sorriso que parecia brilhar, mas dessa vez esses pertenciam há um rapaz. E ao escrever novamente a história de dois melhores amigos se apaixonando ele consegue realmente imaginar esta tendo um final feliz.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
